Blog użytkownika:Rafix2804/Blog Rafixa - Wydanie 1 "Zaczynamy !"
Uwaga ! Ten blog zawiera spoilery ! Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność ! Czytacie blog użytkownika Rafix2804 ! W tym wydaniu : *Recenzję tylko czterech fikcji (następnym razem będzie więcej !) *Top 10 postaci pewnego użytkownika *Oraz niektóre z moich planów dotyczących fikcji ! Premiery na FTP - Recenzje fikcji Dzisiaj niestety ocenię tylko kilka fikcji z powodu niewielkiej ilości czasu na napisanie ich. ;( Zaczynajmy ! 1. Zadanie w samym środku wulkanu. Wiele emocji i szokująca eliminacja ! Oczywiście chodzi o trzeci odcinek Przygody Totalnej Porażki autorstwa LadyDreamy. Drużyna Owadożerców jest The Best ! Zwłaszcza Misty i Todd oraz JoJo. Trochę jest za mało Denisa (lecz autorka wszystko mi wyjaśniła), ale to chyba była jedyna rzecz, która mi przeszkadzała. Zadanie było ciekawe, chociaż trochę mi przypominało zadanie z innej fikcji. Jako cameo wystąpiła Fatima, która sprawiła, że wyzwanie było jeszcze bardziej emocjonujące. Konflikt pomiędzy Darrylem a Ricardem - jestem bardziej po stronie Darryla, a na koniec zadania przypadkowy pocałunek Ricarda i Kimmy. Nie rozumiem jak ktoś taki jak Pearl może zadawać się z kimś takim jak Alfie, ale no cóż, razem pozbyły się Kimmy, która co prawda była jedna z moich faworytek, więc mam nadzieję, że jeszcze powróci. 2. Makaronowe wyzwanie we Włoszech ! Kto znalazł się w drużynie kaczuszek ? Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie pisana przez Forevera to kolejny hit, podobnie jak jej poprzednik - Ameryka Totalnej Porażki. W tym odcinku uczestnicy wyjechali do Włoch, gdzie zostali podzieleni na drużyny. Emma, Tony i Tyson wybrali do swojej drużyny Selishę, Bobbiego oraz Allice i Petera ? Nie rozumiem, jak mogli wybrać tą dwójkę do swojej drużyny, no ale już trudno ! Oficjalnie ta drużyna to Kaczuszki, szczerze nazwa nie jest zła. Za to drużyna Bitch, please, w której będzie jeszcze więcej emocji, ponieważ do tej drużyny trafiły Kimberly i Fatima ! Kimberly według mnie stała się zbyt szalona. Znaleźli się w tej drużynie również Arian, Fer, Lukaninho, Kenneth oraz Cassidy ! W "makaronowym" wyzwaniu początkowo myślałem, że wygra drużyna Bitch, please, ale poprzez głupotę Ariana oraz Fatimy, która mnie powaliła na kolana, Kaczuszki zwyciężyły ! W sumie eliminacja była wiadoma, przecież ktoś taki jak Fatima nie może odpaść tak wcześnie, więc odpadł Arian, jej sługus. Moim zdaniem zbyt dużo osób zaczyna schodzić na drugi plan, np. Fer, czy Cassidy, ale oprócz tego, to nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń co do tego odcinka. 3. Wielki finał ! Kto został Wiejską Legendą ? Włoski gangster, czy śliczna diva ? Nareszcie nadszedł czas na finał Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy ! Z całych sił trzymałem kciuki za Veronikę. Kiedy dostała do pomocy Debore i Emmę, można było się domyśleć, że Emma miała być osobą, która przeszkadza. Moreno dostał Hildegarde i Daniela. W sumie to dopiero teraz mogliśmy zauważyć charakter Daniela, czyli pierwszej wyeliminowanej osoby z TP:WL. Wróćmy do zadania. Było ono początkowo trochę zwyczajne, jak na finał. Jednak po chwili cała akcja się rozkręciła. Cameo Fatimy oraz Luki - autorka świetnie wykorzystuje postacie innych użytkowników. I nareszcie koniec, w którym na początku się zawiodłem, bo wygrał Moreno. Jednak to nasza diva Veronica pokazała pazurki i zdobyła milion dolarów oraz tytuł Wiejskiej Legendy! 4. Czwarte wyzwanie w Totalnym Mieście ! Zdradzieckie podchody i szalona bitwa ? Odcinek Totalnego Miasta produkcji Johnnego. Zaczęło się od całusów Max i Daniela. Nie popieram ich, ale wolę, żeby Daniel był z nią, a nie z Jasmine, czy Casey. Ogólnie, dziś liczyłem na eliminację Jasmine. U Modelek - jęki Stelli o "czraktowaniu modelek". Jestem jej wielkim fanem! Za to nienawidzę Taylor, po co nam druga Cindy? Sądze, że w końcu nasza kochana Cindy pokaże kto tu tak naprawdę rządzi. Tytuł doskonale odzwierciedla zadanie, czyli grę w podchody. Podczas podchodów to nieco się gubiłem, ponieważ nie mogę zapamiętać składów drużyn (jedynie pamiętam skład drużyny Modelek). Wygrali Luzacy, a w wojnie brały udział Modelki i Gwiazdy. Jenny i Grace to jedne z moich faworytek ( jest ich kilka ), a Patrick cały czas mnie wnerwiał i według mnie to on powinien odpaść, bo było już tak blisko, gdyby nie Stella, która nie mogła znieść udziału w tym programie. Początkowo miała to być Ginger, lecz niech ona nie odpada! Trzymam kciuki, żeby Patrick odpadł przy następnej ceremonii. Najlepsze charactery, czyli Top 10 postaci jednego użytkownika Dzisiaj opiszę postacie tej, która podsunęła mi ten pomysł. Oto najlepsze postacie Volvesi ! Zacznijmy od końca, czyli miejsca 7-11 Wiem, że miało być Top10, ale te wszystkie z tych postaci mi się spodobały tak samo Oto Lucas, Serena, Claudia, Felicia oraz Penelope ! Postacie te co prawda nie wystąpiły jeszcze w żadnej fikcji, bo miały wystąpić w Tropikach Totalnej Porażki, która została wycofana. Mam nadzieję, że dostaną one jeszcze szansę na zdobycie miliona dolarów ! Teraz czas na miejsce szóste... Destiny ! Destiny także nie wystąpiła w żadnej fikcji i nawet nie ma charakteru, ale ten rysunek jest tak boski, że zasługuje na to wyróżnienie ! Jedziemy dalej ! Miejsce piąte - Claire ! Claire to postać bardzo tajemnicza (i w sumie trochę podobna do Dawn), jednak mimo, że jednak nie weźmie udziału w TDnW to i tak sądzę, że Claire nie da sobie tego tak łatwo zapomnieć <3 Zbliżamy się podium ! Miejsce czwarte - David ! David, pseudo-aktor, który na pewno zdobędzie sobie rzeszę fanów. Był bardzo bliski podium, ale przegoniły go stamtąd dziewczyny ! David na pewno się nie podda i zawalczy o wyższe miejsce w TDnW Czas na szokującą blondynę ! Miejsce trzecie - Anne ! Ta blondynka na pewno nie będzie przypominała nam takich osób jak Lindsay, czy Dakota. Jest to typowa podstępna dziewczyna, którą nie każdy będzie mile wspominać. Liczę, że to będzie jedna z najlepszych uczestników i nie wyleci z programu, tak jak zrobiła to Heather w WTP. Teraz wariatka, która uwielbia ZUO Market ! Miejsce drugie - Cassidy ! <3 Co prawda, wszystkich zaskakuje fakt, że nasza nienormalna Cassidy nie znalazła się na pierwszej pozycji. No cóż, jej występ w TP: PwE zapowiada, że będzie jeszcze długo dręczyła resztę uczestników w jej własnym i niepowtarzalnym stylu, z czego bardzo się cieszę ! Czas na najlepszą postać użytkowniczki Volvesi ! Panie i panowie, oto miejsce pierwsze - Victoria !!! <3333333 Victoria, według mnie najbardziej zasługuje na zwycięstwo. Typowa kryminalistka, która prawie zwyciężyła w UTP (którego lepiej nie wspominać !) oraz wystąpiła gościnnie w TP:WL. W nagrodę za zwycięstwo Victoria została uczestniczką TD:LCŻ (żart, bo ona już tam występuje xD). Moje gratulacje ! Luccas,,..PNG|'Lucas' - 7/11 miejsce Penelope888.PNG|'Penelope' - 7/11 miejsce Felicia,,,,,,,,,,,,.PNG|'Felicia' - 7/11 miejsce Claudiax33.PNG|'Claudia' - 7/11 miejsce Serena....PNG|'Serena' - 7/11 miejsce Postac;d.PNG|'Destiny' - 6 miejsce Claire666.png|'Claire' - 5 miejsce David666.png|'David' - 4 miejsce Anne666.png|'Anne' - 3 miejsce Cassidy666.png|'Cassidy' - 2 miejsce Victorianewagain....PNG|'Victoria' - 1 miejsce ! <3 Coś ode mnie, czyli odkrycie kilku planów co do moich fikcji W tym punkcie przedstawię wam co narazie planuję zrobić w moich fikcjach na FTP 1. Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - kiedy planowany koniec ? Dwa odcinki jeszcze planuję napisać w tym miesiącu... nie wiem, czy mi się uda, ale mam nadzieję, że tak. Co do finału to napiszę go na samym początku listopada, bo na pewno nie zrobię tego w październiku. Mogę jeszcze zdradzić, że finał PWTP będzie podobny do finału reality-show, od którego powstała Totalna Porażka, czyli Survivoru (w Polsce nosi on nazwę Ryzykanci, bądź Robinsonowie) 2. Total Drama: Legenda Czterech Żywiołów - Chwilowo zawieszona ? Niestety, ale to prawda. Muszę na chwilę zawiesić TD: LCŻ dopóki nie skończę PWTP, bo mam straszne opóźnienia z powodu szkoły. Jednak kiedy uda mi się skończyć finał, jak najszybciej zabiorę się za pierwszą księgę - Wodę. Na zakończenie Dziękuje wam za przeczytanie mojego bloga i proszę o komentowanie go, a mianowicie czy wam się spodobał oraz jakie zrobiłem błędy. Następnym razem postaram się napisać więcej recenzji oraz będzie jeden dodatkowy punkt programu... Żegnajcie ! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach